


I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Isara Mao!!, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Sakuma Rei wonder, as he watch Isara Mao napping on his bed, could this moment last forever?Isara Mao 2019 birthday fic.





	I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mao-kun!!!  
> Thank you for coming home on your birthday gacha!!
> 
> Title (c) Clean Bandit - Symphony ft. Zara Larsson.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Rei open his eyes to a redhead hovering above his face, green eyes sparkling way too bright for 8 A.M. on the weekend. He close his eyes and try to pretend he’s still sleeping, but Mao spent more than half of his life handling a Sakuma. Rei got no chance at fooling him.

“Wake up, you sleepyhead.” The younger start poking him, gentle yet insistent enough that Rei decide to pull him into the bed. Mao didn’t resist but he let out a small yelp, making Rei smile even though he was supposed to be asleep. “Ugh, you and Ritsu should stop dragging me around or I’ll lose one of my limbs one day.”

“Where’s Ritsu? I thought you’re watching a movie today.” Contrary to his words, Mao let Rei wrap his arm around him. Both Mao and Ritsu are too much of a tsundere to accept his affection, but Mao usually relent and let Rei do as he like when he’s either in a good mood or a pretty bad mood.

“Sena-senpai show up and drag him away, saying something about unit activities. I wish he would remember that kind of things…”

Ah, the later then.

“Mao-kun, always look at the bright side. We could spend today sleeping in together.” He want to cheer Mao up, but in this half asleep condition he can’t actually do anything.

“That’s not too bright,” Mao said with a teasing tone, and his smile is so soft Rei feels compelled to kiss him. So he did it, and receive a giggle from Mao when they break apart. “Well, not so bad either. Acceptable, I guess.”

“Then I’m taking this off.” He take Mao’s hairclip off carefully, throwing it to his bedside. He rarely see the younger boy with his hair down, something that he complained about before. Mao replied that if only he and Ritsu didn’t tease him so much when they were younger, maybe he wouldn’t feel this scared about having bangs. Rei let it go afterward.

The good side of this situation: Mao fall asleep in few minutes, granting Rei the silence he need. It gave him the chance to observe the younger, something he rarely get due to Mao's insistence to keep moving around.

Isara Mao needs no halo to look like an angel.

Which is funny, because Rei could tell countless story of Mao's mischief, and more elaborate pranks he planned with Ritsu when they got older. Then he left them abroad and came back to find Mao mellowed out a lot.

Rei blamed no one but himself when Ritsu pushed him away, and Mao act so distant. He couldn't find it in himself to make excuse and beg for forgiveness, but after a while Mao seek him out. Mao ask him for the what ifs, the possibilities and the chance he don't deserve, but accept anyway.

Because after growing up with Sakuma Ritsu and Isara Mao, he learned that most of the time, an offer only have one answer and no is never an option.

"You're thinking too hard," Rei blink to a pair of sleepy eyes and lazy smile. He zoned out long enough. "It's either about me, Ritsu, or UNDEAD."

"Good morning, Sherlock. How could I think about anyone else when you're sleeping right here?" He chuckled when the smile turned into a pout. Mao often ignore his sweet words, so Rei always appreciates any kind of reaction. If only he could tease the younger when they’re in public, maybe he would get more reaction, but just thinking about it is a dangerous area to think about.

Few minutes passed in silence before Mao snuggle closer and his hand move gently, tracing Rei's jaw with his finger. Rei close his eyes, letting Mao do as he wish. He bask in the affection Mao rarely show, questioning in silence about the things Mao think about.

Does Mao wonder how he feels, the secret behind his gaze and the meaning of his words? Does Mao really feel the same, what if the tingling he got from Mao's fingertips are one-sided? How long will this relationship last, before Ritsu find out and flip out because Mao was supposed to be his?

"Mao-kun, what's the difference between love and like?" Rei ask quietly, Mao's fingers faltered but didn't stop. 

"Is that a riddle, or you're serious? Am I supposed to know the answer?" Rei nuzzled Mao’s hand as an answer, and the younger giggled before speaking again. “Rei-san, you know I never think about something so abstract, right? Please ask to me about more practical things?”

Rei hummed as if he didn’t hear Mao’s answer, but approving it silently. Mao is never the type to question things like that. That’s Rei and Ritsu’s part.

“But now that you ask, maybe there’s no difference about it. Love or like, who cares? The feeling is more important than anyone else. And if it about us, it’s enough if you’d allow me to stay by your side. I won’t push you away.” 

Before Rei could get a proper look at Mao, the redhead hide his face on the older’s neck, probably hiding his embarrassment. So Rei wrap his arm tighter, letting Mao calm down without a word. He could tease Mao about the cheesy words, but more than anything Rei is grateful for the honesty, for the chance Mao gave to him.

“I’d write a thousand songs for you, you know? And one day, I’ll tell the whole world how you’re the best inspiration, and without you whatever masterpiece I wrote will never be. You mean so much for me.” Rei whisper gently into Mao’s ear, listening to the stutter of Mao’s heartbeat. A beat passed before Mao start laughing, and in seconds his laughter became uncontrollable.

“Rei-san, I feel the same but did you just write a verse to seduce me? Wait, you have to write it down, that could be UNDEAD’s next hit!” Mao jumped up to grab Rei’s notebook and almost throw it to the bed. Rei couldn’t hide his smile as he watch Mao’s excitement. Sometime Mao could act so much like a child, totally unlike his reliable self.

“I won’t,” Rei pulled Mao’s arm so the younger sit down and stared back at him curiously. “That was only for you. I’ll give you the world, but I want to keep you for myself, even if its me against the world. Sorry, Mao-kun, but you have to bear with this old man’s egoism.”

“Well, that’s not so bad,” Mao shrugged and lie back, dropping his head on Rei’s lap. His lopsided smile and playful eyes said more than anything he could say. “But you can’t monopolize me so easily, y’know? I’m an idol after all.”

You’re more than what I deserved, and more than what the world deserved, Rei thought as he stroke Mao’s hair, but I’ll keep you as long as you let me, for that was what promised for me.

And maybe, just maybe, he could held Mao in his arm forever.

**Author's Note:**

> (stage whisper) I love this pair so much.  
> If you want to talk about Mao or any Mao ship find me on twitter @jiyuunoriyuu!!


End file.
